


(love you)

by bellesaysmeow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Abstract, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Experimental Style, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Love Poems, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e14 The Gentle Art of Making Enemies, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellesaysmeow/pseuds/bellesaysmeow
Summary: - pov ed nygma- post 3x14 the gentle art of making enemies- canon semi-compliant- experimental abstract poetry





	(love you)

it wasn’t  
because I didn’t  
(love you)

but because  
i did  
(love you)

the pier  
and the gun  
(love you)

i didn’t  
mean to  
(love you)

i never  
told you  
(love you)

i didn’t think  
i had to  
(love you)

but  
i do  
(love you)

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this instead of an english assignment that i need to do to graduate. if this gets enough kudos i'll put a self promo here. thnx and hope u liked it


End file.
